


an easier alternative

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know Emma, I was thinking we could come to a compromise."</p>
            </blockquote>





	an easier alternative

**Author's Note:**

> for femslash100's challenge 430 (remainder) and 429: better

"You know Emma, I was thinking we could come to a compromise." 

Emma's taken aback- and she's not sure if it's more by the woman using her given name or the word compromise. 

"You clearly have Henry's best intentions at heart, and I... perhaps misjudged you. Let's get dinner tonight, and really get to know one another." 

She knows she should say no, Henry would be so disappointed. Henry- actually, this might be the best way to show him his fiction, was, well just that. 

"I'd like that, Regina." 

And if she really _would_ like that, well all the better.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only on season 1 ep9, so please refrain from any spoilers in the comments. Thanks!


End file.
